dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas The Ice-Jin and the Namekian.Category:Locations Bassoon paces through the street, occasionally glancing down at the people he towers over, he looks up at the sky with a slight look of concern but then carries on walking through the crowd. Tundra is hovering above Carrot village looking around, he senses Bassoons above average power level as he wasn't trying the strongly conceal it. Tundra looks a bit confused once he's spotted him but his expression returns to normal after a second of consideration. He looks down at all the pitifully weak humans all around. Bassoon without looking fires clothes beam at the floating Ice-Jin "You look... Chilly" he remarks as a scarf forms around his neck, Bassoon continues pacing through the crowd. Tundra glares at Bassoon removing the scarf. "I'll have you know I'm not cold in the slightest namekian it's actually very nice out today. So what's a namekian doing here anyway? I thought Lord Freiza wiped your race out years ago." "You shouldn't group me with the weak Namekians of the planet,... Your Freiza wouldn't hold a candle to my power... And honestly you caught me at a bad time, I'm just having a nice walk in my new body" Bassoon stretches increasing his size a few feet then returning to his normal towering height. "Whats an ice-cube doing on Earth?" "Nameks are a strong warrior race, you disgrace their honour so happily? Strange. Lord Frieza's power now seems underwhelming but their was a time when he was the strongest being in the universe next to his family and that's to be respected. Strange... I can't say I've ever heard of a namek being able to change size so freely though." He ponders for a moment. "It's Ice Jin" He quite clearly gets the joke he just chose to ignore it "As for why I'm here, I'm here to train and gather some allies from Earths fabled pool of strong fighters. What's a namekian doing here?" "Namekians have some warriors indeed, soon they will be a part of me, otherwise they are weak, and people seem to forget us Namekians can stretch... I was born on this planet, I'm here to destroy it plunge it into madness and sail it through the cosmos" He says rather calmly. Tundra looks down at Bassoon coldly "You're a disgrace. How could you turn your back on your own race so easily? You may be able to one day destroy the planet and sail it through the cosmos to stroke your ego a bit but then what? Were will you be? You'll be a dying namekian on a dying hunk of rock without a person in the universe to care about him. If you so much as try to damage the Ice Jin people I will have no hesitation in killing you but right now you're an innocent confused man whom I have nothing against. Why do you want to take over this hunk of rock what do you have to gain?" He says all this in his same calm voice. "Nothing, nothing at all, but isn't that all the world really boils down too, a whole lot of things going on leading to nothing" He grins at Tundra "But I'll give this planet something they'll talk about for years to come! For millenia to come they will read books about me, tell great tales about the mighty Overlord who took the planet and tried to change the galaxy! The ferocious battles, the stunning conclusion!" Bassoon throws his arms out to the sides "ISN'T THAT WHAT A STORY IS! I'LL GIVE THEM SOMETHING GREAT! I won't live forever but boy will it be something swell, tales they'll tell forever!" He grins wildly! A dark excitement in his eyes! Tundra takes a moment to pause and think. "I already am a story which people have been telling for centuries and will tell for centuries to come the great ice jin to decide which way or race will go. It boils down to me and my actions will be remembered for years to come. I don't feel accomplished. I don't feel swell." He looks down pitifully at Bassoon "I feel lonely. The lonely prince... My story kept me and my brother isolated from the world, kept us training to be the best we could. People are afraid to so much as touch us. Goodness knows why." He pauses to think about what he's saying "What is the point of a grandiose story if all it incites is fear? You won't be loved for millennia, no one will revere you. People will remember you as the man who took over the earth and had no one to leave it to. The man who no-one loved. Is that what you want your story to be? I was born into my story. You can change yours. To something just as grand... but something people will love you for." "You have nothing more that a sad story, love, happiness, that's not my tale, my song is that of an Epic Ballad! I'm not in this to be a hero I'm here to make an impact, the world has grown so tired of the same old thing, the stories are wearing thin, I WILL CREATE A STORY TO SHAKE THE GALAXY! WIN OR LOSE! I will go down in history, myself the people involved will stand among Gods! The worlds will know my name and remember the fear I caused, they will remember the chapters and the poems about the tragedies and battles I created. A story can't be built from a bunch of nice people doing nice things, it is the nature of life to create conflict and change the course of history!" Tundra sighs to himself "My story is one that will go down in the history of ice jins for centuries, I will be remembered whether I like it or not. I'm already a part of history but I plan to make my mark by making the right choice and doing my duty. The ice jins have had their share of galatic emperors and look how well remembered they are. Lord freiza was merely 2 centuries ago he's already being forgotten. Your story will be written, read then thrown away as new stories take it's place." He pauses and considers how to react. "As I said, I plan to make the right choice and doing my duty. If said duty is stopping an up and coming namekian dictator in the interests of the royal family I won't hesitate to put you down though I will feel some twinge of regret killing someone only wishing to be remembered but I'll get over it." He's now glaring intensely at Bassoon his eyes cold and critical. Bassoon smiles "I like you, I'm sure when the time comes you'll make a great arc, Freiza's story was no good, he was a stuck up posh kid who thought he was a tyrant, he lost at his first hurdle, it was cliche. Someday when I am old I'll look at your story, and we'll see how it goes for you, providing it isn't ended by mine that is" Bassoon chuckles then stretches an arm over to a nearby shop keeper grabs his head and pulls him over "You heard all of this! When you go to rest tonight tell your people about the sad icicle and the wanna-be overlord, you're an important piece you lowly civilians" he releases the mans head so he drops to the ground and scurries away. Tundra floats down to the man and helps him up "I apologise for his rudeness sir." He turns back to Bassoon. "Lord Freiza certainly wasn't the most successful monarch in the universe. I'll be sure to keep tabs on your story as well Namekian, if it poses any sort of threat to the well being of the royal family I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt your story mid chapter though." He still has the icy cold expression on his face "Shop keeper" He says to the man he helped up "remember what you heard here today, it may be made into history in the future. Who knows where this story will end, this is merely the beginning of an arc." Bastion emerges in the space between Bassoon and Tundra appearing in a flash of green energy. "i think thats enough i sensed you both and heard most of it" he looks at both of them his expression uncertian "for all your talk of epics and grandiose plans, do you not consider that all of this is a drop of water in the ocean. we are no different you could do so much you could do things people would never beleive you could set a a world ablaze at the oriens belt. what wars and colonies on fire at deaths gate, but all these memories will be lost like tears in the rain" he raises his hand towards the sun allowing a single dragon fly to land on his palm. "The true joys of this life are in the simple things the world of the normal i may be pulled away from it now with what i am but i will still hold these joys to be precious as in the end it is our life and even the stories and epics will be lost to time again" he allows the dragonfly to fly away and as quickly as he arrived he was gone though not far. Bassoon laughs "Hmph you almost got it, right now yes I am a drop of water but soon, I'll be a planet sized meteor hitting the water, I very well might set Orion ablaze, I may cause riots and war but it certainly won't be a tear drop in the rain I'll be the blaze warding the rain away, Joy may very well live in the simple things, but Joy is short and selfish, I will bring a story to everyone." Bassoon starts to leave "I must leave now, the villagers seem to be gathering pitchforks... How petty" "You'll be long since dead before you cause so much as a ripple if you do anything I feel threatens the safety of ice jins." He turns to Bastion. "Well hello there again Bastion Allara are you familiar with the Namekian?" He calmly looks around at the villagers gathering. "You may return to your homes people the source of the upset is leaving. No harm shall befall your village today." People seem confused by the sight of Tundra but somewhat reassured by his calm tone. Bastion stops mid way to his destination and turns towards Tundra. "Oh hey Tundra good to see you out and about. Yeah i know Bassoon we have conversed and battled before he is well i shouldn't really have to explain i think he did a good job explaining it himself. You'll have to forgive my rudeness for trying to cut off quickly i only just happened to stumble into you two." "Hmm, Bassoon... He seems nice enough, though I forsee I may need to bring him down in the future if he takes a step too far, if the need arises I'll do all I have to, even if I don't feel comfortable doing so what must be done will be done... but for now I'll let him live out his story. Yes I'll speak to you later Bastion Allara I was just out scouting the surroundigs. I shall head back to my ship." He begins to float into the air and begins flying towards his ship. A knights training: the tentative first steps "You did pretty good out there i think what you lack is experience, you're in luck however as i am willing to help give you some experience to better harness what you are capable off" he leads them to a deserted area probably used for sparring "so what kind of fighter do you see yourself as?" "I can in-vision myself using all of the triarc, Magic, Physical and Ki... I seek to master all" He replied, standing straight, arms behind his back. "My powers are still hidden to me but they might just be unlocked with all the combined power of all three fighting styles" "physical and ki i can cover as well as the use of weapons and how to adapt attacks however sadly i have no knowledge of magic however when your body spirit and mind are attuned and sharpened like a fine blade i'm sure you'll be ready to seek out magic on your own" he materialises a handgun and a sword they are crystaline and change shape when knight touches them to better suit him "give these a try see if you have an affinity for either style" He takes both weapons, weighing them in his hands then starts performing a style known 'Shadow Boxing' fighting with both, showing great skill and finess with both. Performing perfect combos and learning against himself. Bastion increases the weight of the sword and the gun as well as the force and intensity of the guns reciol they are near impossible to hold alone much less at the same time "you are quite skilled her comes the hard part, these weapons will be near impossible for you to hold and use at your level i want you to train with each and find some way to use them as when you master them at this difficulty there will never be another that you will struggle with" Knight smiles slightly, taking a tighter grip on the weapons, moving around like before but with more effort, showing he was holding back when using the original ones. Sat on a rock not far away is a man in a black cloak, a halo hangs over his head, he speaks with a voice familiar to Bastion "Nice moves but you need to raise your elbow more when you swing and you're treating it as an item, treat it like an extension of your arm... Wait damn!" The figure realizes he spoke out loud and promptly vanishes. "wait was that?.... no it couldnt be" he shakes his head "must be the heat yeah that must be it, anyway not bad you were holding back it seems well jsut means i gotta make it heavier as you wont be getting any stronger if it doesnt tax you" he increases the weight so it is too heavy for him this time Knight drops the blade but struggles to hold the pistol up right, he lifts it up and starts messing around with it, barely able to keep it help properly. While struggling to hold it, part of his tail popped out, showing the strange white monkey fur. "huh a tail, you're a saiyan arent you? or at least part of you. This is good that means you will have tenacity and fighting talent built in but for now master the weapons get used to the weight then have the fun of firing it" he postures him a little better and gets him into a better stance for the weight "this is how you want to be stood with this weight then when it becomes natural you can move more" He grins slightly, lifting the blade and sliding it into the ground. He put his hand around the handle, holding it tightly. "Well, I'm half Saiyan, the other side is a little less... Holy" He laughed slightly, taking a deep breath before he roared out with anger, imagining evil, and himself being beaten. His roar grows loader, he tries lifting both weapons, struggling at first, then lifting them, still struggling to hold them properly and use them. He was able to lift up the pistol and swig it with extreme effort, pushing himself past his natural level, hurting himself in the process, he started to swing both weapons still with extreme effort, still roaring with anger at his sheer weakness. "thats some commitment you got going there dont overdo it" afterwards he patches him up "dont forget there is no shame in being weak as that is the first foothold on the path to power the way to be strong" over the next few months he trains him intensly with a combination of excersises and activities designed to strengthen him its brutal but in the end he can weild the weapons and fire the guns like it was second nature to him as well as gaining the intelligence to strategise in a fight and use the moves bastion taught him to their full advantage "excellent it took time but you have progressed greatly i take pride in saying you passed my first stage of training now all that is left is for you to have weapons of your own as mine are not made for you they are made for training, rest up for later we go to the city where we can get something made specially consider it my gift to you for passing" He nodded , "I think a normal great sword and revolver would do me, just leave me to myself afterwards, let me... Improve them, make them mine" He smiled, taking off his backpack and laying out on the ground, getting out a sleeping bag and unraveling it, "I'll see you in the morning, Sensei" He got in his sleeping bag, lying to the side, hiding his face from his sensei, hiding the tears that ran down his face as he attempted sleep. Bastion muses to himself "he really has come a long way much further than most i have seen use this method, but something seems to be eating at him well i suppose i will put my faith in him i have taught him the best i can so now its up to him to see what door open" he lays down and goes to sleep Knight awoke early, beginning with push ups, performing them with only his finger and thumb to hold himself up while his other hand was behind his back. Bastion peaks round from behind a hill where sizzling can be heard "there is such a thing as down time you know kid, dont get me wrong i admire your dedication but you could at least wait till you've eaten" he can be seen flipping something "its bell peppers and beef today i figured you could use something hearty after all that training we have been through" Knight jumped up from his push ups, doing a front flip and lands on his feet. "If I don't keep up my training then I will never be strong enough" He slowly walked over to Bastion, "Sensei, do you know other Saiyans?" He asked, sitting on a boulder. "i understand the logic there, however taking a 30 minute break to have some food will mean you train more effectively for those next few hours. Rest is as important as training as well your body needs to repair, but regardless grubs up" he dishes up the bell peppers and beef seeming to put a lot more beef on knights plate "yeah i have met a few sadly though they are no longer with us except one i do beleive uh what was his name? Gokan i think. I know there are quite a few half breeds saiyans and maybe a few rare pure breeds scattered about but i havent met all that many" He quickly devoured the plate of food, "Hmm" He stood up slowly, "I said before I am half Saiyan, the other side I don't know" "... saiyans their appetite and lack of table manners never ceases to amuse me, anyway before we go into town to get your weapons we'll start with the morning exercises with the blade i expect at least 1000 swings after that want 50 consecutive double shots from the pistol all hitting the same target it will be a moving one today with a few dodges programmed in after that we shall go in search of weapons" while still eating his wings form a human figure only crystaline armed with the same sword as knight "i'll be observing your techniques and adaptability" He nodded, taking up both training weapons, swinging them and firing before locating the target. He held out the pistol and fired 6 times, each double shots, hitting the target, he repeated it another 42 times before he swung the sword around the last 300 times, ending it with the last 2 double shots, he dropped both weapons on the ground, "These are getting easy Sensei" "good that means you're improving, the point of the weight is to give you some speed and agility and a little strength and endurance to go with it. Right now you have the combat basics down and the techniques learnt" the figure disperses it had managed to catch knight a few times in combat when it threw out moves he didnt expect Bastion throws him a towel. "next step is to get you your own weapons and let you develop those skills in actual combat as i can only teach what i know. You on the otherhand can learn many new things from combat experience" he leads knight towards the path t the village "cause sadly at my level you wouldnt gain anything from combat with me but i have a few ideas of people who can help you out a bit"